Rahzar
. Physical appereace Personality Abilities and Skills Intelligence: '''As a Razorstrike Rahzar posses a high level of intelligence and is smarter than most of the other dragons. He shows creativity as shown when he repeated attempts at drawing. He is able to understand dragon and human feeling. He can understand the command through Sean's finger snap and whistle. In "Grip out" He was able to trick a Razorwhip and and understand how helpless the deathgripper was and decided to spare it's life. '''Strength: '''Rahzar has shown to be a strong dragon for his size. As he able to fight off dragons such as a Whispering death, Deathgripper, and Monstrous nightmare.and his brother Echo. He can carry heavy objects such as Boxes and boulders. He can carry Singefire with no struggle. He can carry adult humans such as Lance and Ragnar and can grab Icenasher when he fell off a cliff. When flying at full speed he can knock down a dragon proif ballista. '''Speed: Retractable Tusks, Stinger and Fangs: Rahzar posses a pair of retractable tusks that he can extend into his lower jaw. His tail posses a hidden razor pointer stinger which hides in clubbed tail. As a Razorstrike he also has the ability to retract his fangs when not using them. Senses: Stamina and Endurance: Stealth and Camouflage: Electric Plasma Blast: Acid breath: Venom: Echolocation: Armored Spikes: Alpha Display: Human Relationships Dragon Relationships Echo Echo is Rahzar first younger brother. Up in till there childhood there relationship was fine until Echo challenged Rahzar for title of the pack which resulted in Echo gaining his scarred eye. In dragon defenders secret of the fire mountain, When Rahzar breaks free from the alpha's control and calls the other dragons to aid him, Echo is the first dragon to return to himself and join Rahzar as he makes he stand. After the bewilderbeast defeat Echo acknowledges Rahzar as the new alpha by bowing down to him. In Dragon defenders King of dragons, Echo was the first dragon to charge out of the forest when Rahzar and Luna were captured by Rippen the ripper. Drift Drift is Rahzar second younger brother. They both seem the smartest of the four. The two communicate and work together all the time. In Dragon defenders Secret of the fire moutain, Drift acknowledged Rahzar as the new alpha by bowing down to him. Clawer Clawer is Rahzar youngest brother. Being the youngest Clawer often looks up to Rahzar for guidance and respect his role of the pack even letting Rahzar eat first in pretty much every meal. In Dragon defenders Secret of the fire moutain, Clawer acknowledged Rahzar as the new alpha by bowing down to him. Nightslice Singefire Just like Sean and Max whom are best friends. Rahzar and Singefire are close as well and often play together and work well with each other. In Dragon defenders Secret of the fire mountain Singefire acknowledged Rahzar as the new alpha by bowing down to him. Rocky Icenasher Icenasher and Rahzar are usally on good terms Rahzar can often get annoyed with his stubbornness like his defender. However the two seem to good friends In Dragon defenders Secret of the fire mountain Icenasher acknowledged Rahzar as the new alpha by bowing down to him. Whirlwing Skycutter Unlike Rahzar playful personality Skycutter is more serious. The two become friends after learning about the relationship between their defenders. After defeating Ragnar bewilderbeast Skycutter was the first dragon to bow down to Rahzar acknowledging him as the new alpha. Threadripper Rahzar first met Threadripper in a dragon fighting arena, where he was forced to fight this wild Deathgripper. At the end of the fight Rahzar got the upper hand and was going for the kill when Threadripper eyes close it reminded him of his past as Sean did the same in s sparing his life. He managed to show the Deathgripper that there's no need to kill each other. Unfortunately when returning back to base, Threadripper had become a wild dragon again and attack the defenders every chance he got. But after being trained by Ashlen Threadripper became calm and was a loaly friend to Rahzar after being adopt by Sean's cousin jack they grew close. In Dragon defenders Secrets of fire mountain Threadripper acknowledged Rahzar as his new alpha by bowing down to him Skullcruncher Rahzar was shown to dislike Skullcruncher at first cause the wild dragon was attacking the base. Rahzar than became close to Skullcruncher after he was adopted by Sean's father. In dragon defenders Secret of the fire moutain. Skullcruncher acknowledged Rahzar as the new alpha by bowing down to him. Cranky Category:Dragon defenders Category:Dragon characters Category:Strong dragons Category:Fast dragons Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons